1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand for display devices in a variety of designs has increased, and thus, display devices based on these designs have been actively developed. In addition, a lamination device that attaches an electric panel to a window has been developed.
As an example, a technology of attaching the electric panel to the window using a pad has been widely used. The pad is fixed to a fixing plate and disposed under the electric panel to pressurize the electric panel to the window. As a result, the electric panel is attached to the window.
However, when the electric panel is pressurized on the window, the pad is damaged due to friction between the electric panel and the pad. In this case, when the pad is replaced, the fixing plate that is fixed to the pad needs to be replaced. Accordingly, manufacturing cost of the display device increases.